Revealing the Monster Within
One of the most common moments in storytelling, there comes a time when the villain reveals the monster within which is an opposite to revealing the angel within. In other words, this means he or she reveals his or her true colors, usually in the third act, the final climax, or in any other scene. The evildoer can reveal the monster within in many ways: *Pulling off an unexpected evil act. *Betraying the hero. *Taking part in the final battle. *Going through a villainous breakdown. *Having true sinister agenda unexpectedly exposed by hero/heroine, particulary if the said hero/heroine was wary with them. This should be not confused with the One-Winged Angel scenario where a villain literally turned into monster, but this sometimes overlapped had as the said villain revealed their true color, unexpected circumstances (be it either against the said villain's wishes or villains' own capability to turned into monstrous forms) led them to taking more hideous form. Examples *After promising Pinocchio he will make him a star, Stromboli reveals his true colors when he locks the puppet in a cage and plots to make him perform in his show. *Gwen Grayson accepts her award in Sky High, but then reveals herself as the wicked Royal Pain in front of the audience. *After Danny disrupts her stage performance, Darla Dimple flies into a rage, revealing herself as the vile little girl she truly is. *Prince Hans reveals his true colors when he betrays Anna. *Dawn Bellwether reveals the monster within when Judy Hopps discovers she is the mastermind behind the savage attacks. *Sloan and Bree Blackburn reveal the monster within after Eliza Thornberry rescues Tally. *Thunderclap reveals the monster within after Arlo seeing him, when he devours a critter. *Mrs. Quivers unveils the monster within when she reveals herself as Madison's kidnapper and her plot to release her imprisoned husband and take over the world. *Koba shoots his former friend, Caesar, so that he could become the leader of the apes and start the war between humans and apes. *Stinky Pete reveals the monster within after he traps Woody, Bullseye, and Jessie in Al's apartment. *Archibald Snatcher reveals the monster within when he plots to wipe out the boxtrolls in Cheesebridge. *Henry J. Waternoose III reveals his true colors when he exiles Mike and Sulley to the human world and kidnaps Boo in a bid to revolutionize his company. *Noah Cross reveals the monster within when he reveals his plot to rule Los Angeles and kidnaps Evelyn Mulwray's daughter. *Robert Callaghan reveals the monster within when Hiro and the others discover that Callaghan is Yokai. *Harvey Dent reveals the monster within when an unfortunate accident disfigured the left side of his body, becoming known as Two-Face. *Lysandre reveals the monster within when he and his organization began their assault on Lumiose City with Z-2. *Creek reveals the monster within by selling Poppy, Branch and other trolls to Chef and other Bergens. *Josh reveals the monster within after Tommy want to play "acrobat" instead of "digging around the jungle gym" in Rugrats episode "New Kid in Town". *Ray Thompson reveals the monster within when he betrays the Justice League and the JGA in the Justice League episode "Legends". *Miranda Frost reveals the monster within as she reveals that she was the one who betrayed James Bond. *Commander Rourke reveals to Milo Thatch his true intention to steal the Heart of Atlantis. *Ben Ravencroft reveals after he used Mystery Inc. to find Sarah Ravencroft's spellbook. Quotes Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Bismuth reveals her dark nature.png|Bismuth reveals her true dark nature to Steven Universe about utilizing the Breaking Point to shatter the Gemstones of Homeworld Gems. Hans betraying Anna revealing his true colors.png|Hans betraying Anna, revealing he never loved her, he was just manipulating her for the throne. He then locks her in the room to freeze. Bellwether's evil grin.png|Dawn Bellwether revealing her true colors when Judy Hopps discovers that she is the mastermind behind the savage attacks. Ramsley rising to power.png|Ramsley revealing to Jim Evers his treachery to Master Gracey and he plans to have Jim's wife Sara marry the Master. The evil butler then flings Jim out the window. Rourke_with_the_missing_Journal_page.jpg|Rourke revealing his true intention to steal the Atlantean crystal. Lotso demanding the toys' obedience.png|Lotso revealing his true twistedly evil colors as he locks Andy's toys at Sunnyside. Sloan and Bree revealing their true colors to Eliza.jpg|Sloan and Bree Blackburn revealing themselves to Eliza Thornberry to be the ruthless poachers who kidnapped the cheetah cub she tried to save, and also plan to kill a herd of elephants with an electric fence. Clayton revealing his plan to Tarzan.jpg|Clayton revealing his true colors to Tarzan and his sinister plan to cage all the apes before locking him in the brig. File:Stinky_Pete_the_Prospector.png|Stinky Pete revealing his true colors to Woody, Jessie and Bullseye after sealing the vent shut and revealing that he framed Jessie for turning on the TV last night. File:Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Stromboli revealing his true greedy nature after locking Pinocchio in a birdcage to prevent him from going home. The true nature of Waternoose.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose revealing his true colors as he banishes Mike and Sulley into the human world. Royal Pain unleashed.png|Gwen Grayson revealing herself as the evil Royal Pain. Boingo revealing the monster within.png|Boingo revealing himself to be the evil Goody Bandit. Charles Muntz revealing the monster within.png|Charles Muntz revealing his true colors, having gone completely insane, murdered several innocent people just because he was paranoid that they were going to steal "his" bird, and will stop at nothing till he snatches her. Cecil Fredericks revealing himself.png|Cecil Fredericks revealing himself as the sinister scoundrel he truly is and his plan to steal the tablet of Akmunrah. File:Yokai's Reveal.jpg|Robert Callaghan revealing himself when Hiro and the others discover Yokai's true identity. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-1062.jpg|Happy Chapman revealing his true greedy nature as he jealously watches a news report of his more successful brother Walter the news anchor. Gutt_whispers_to_Manny_revealing_his_true_nature.jpg|Captain Gutt revealing his true nature to Manny when the mammoth refuses to join his crew. Eric tasers Kim revealing his true nature.png|Eric betraying Kim Possible, revealing himself to actually be one of Drakken's Synthodrones. He then tasers Kim, knocking her unconscious. Sailor John's true colors.png|Sailor John exposing his true ruthless nature to Thomas as he reveals that he really planned to keep Captain Calles' treasure for himself. Category:About Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Villainous Events Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items